Kiss on it
by helicase
Summary: A family tradition almost gets out of hand – the Princess is too old for this, surely. Oneshot.


Kiss on it

* * *

Summary: A family tradition gets out of hand – the Princess is too old for this, surely. Oneshot.

* * *

Notes: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sorry I'm just silly with Fable III, enjoy this sludge. I'm pretty much assuming that Logan was a cool bro before Aurora and Rose n' him were TIIIIGHHHTTT if u kno wat I mea- /shot

* * *

It had been a year since the Queen died, a year since Logan and his sister stood drenched in the rain, her sobs echoing loudly by their mother's grave. He had held her firmly and close, allowing her this last bit of comfort before they both had to grow up. Logan was to be King, and Rose had to grow into her place as his heir and the crown princess. Not that she had ever had a mind for decorum, anyway, but Logan could try.

The first few months had been promising, Logan had seemed so gifted and bright, a capable boy grown into a capable man, able to take up his mother's mantle and continue her reign of peace and prosperity. And then there was Aurora, but that's a different story.

It was a bright, sunny day, mildly oppressive in temperature but otherwise optimistic, when his little sister approached him. She had recently turned fifteen and, upon hearing of his plans to visit Aurora with an embassy, thrown a fit. She was still attached to her brother in a childlike way and couldn't bear to be away from him for that long, so she had arrived to force him into making a promise with her.

He was sitting with advisors, planning and calculating logistics and the thousand other little things that needed to be attended to before he could make his trip. Rose had bounded directly inside, her eyes upset and cheeks tear-stained. Logan blinked at her, silently waiting for an explanation but she stood adamantly, arms crossed, until all of the advisors filtered out of the room in a ruffle of sweaty fat and damp silks.

And then she had practically leaped onto him, arms out at awkward angles and that sad excuse for a skirt bunching up at odd angles as she buried her face in his regal uniform. He had patted her on the back uneasily as she mumbled a long stream of words into the stuffy fabric of his shirt. Once she was done and moderately calm, he made her sit up and tell him what the hell was wrong.

"Why are you leaving me?" It was just like her to treat it like a personal insult.

"Rose, I'm not leaving _you_, persay, but I have to make this trip to Aurora." She had gripped his hands in her vice-like grasp and he was fairly sure that his fingers would begin to lose circulation soon.

"Whhhhyyyy?" The princess drew it out in a whine, her mouth contorting downwards and her eyes blinking rapidly, tears not far away. Logan could hardly believe this, she was 15 and acting like a three-year-old.

"You're acting like a child!" His accusation made her pout.

"I am not! You're going away from me! You're all I've _got_." While that wasn't entirely true, Rose knew how to guilt people. She had Elliot and Jasper and Walter and that infernal dog, and they both knew it.

"I'll only be gone for a few months, you need to grow up." His annoyance was mild as he could never be angry at his little sister for very long. Her knees were digging into his thighs as she leaned back, her hands still wrapped around his and face still upset.

"Make me a promise." Uh-oh, this could be tricky. Logan knew his sister well; she rarely asked for promises and always followed up on them. Rose would bring hell down on him if he didn't obey this promise. He nodded warily.

"When you come back, make sure you make up for being away." Logan blinked; this seemed rather mundane for her.

"…What does that entail?"

"Oh, you know, just take me out and let's have a family trip and see the lake or we could visit the port but just make up for being away because I'm going to miss you terribly because you're my brother." Her run-on sentence left him a little confused by the speed at which it was spoken but he got the jist of it.

"We'll see, Rose, we'll see." Her eyes got wider, upset.

"No, Logan, promise! I'm not going to see you for months and months and when you come back you won't have any time for me, your annoying little sister and I just want to make sure that you _do_ have time for me because I don't want to lose you to all this king-stuff." She had no idea how right she was, couldn't have known what would happen in Aurora, couldn't have known what would happen _after_ Aurora.

So he acquiesced. Surely a few days on a trip with her wouldn't hurt anyone, and it would be relieving to get away after all the politics that would likely go on in Aurora. Pursing his lips, he nodded. She nearly jumped up in his lap in glee.

"Oh Logan, thank you thank you thank you! We're going to have so much fun! And we'll go fishing and hunting and maybe even sailing on the lake or in the port and…" Her excitement was almost contagious and he had to stop himself from smiling with all of his self-control. Finally her speech slowed and she was merely content with sitting on her brother. And then she seemed to remember something and nearly fell off of him in her excitement.

"Logan, do you remember how we used to promise? When… mum was still around?"

He almost groaned out loud. It was a not-so-well-known tradition to 'kiss on it' whenever the three members of the royal family made a promise with each other, but that had been okay when they were little. Now that she was a full-grown woman and everything, what with that chest and all, he hardly considered that proper.

Logan blinked, wished he could rub his forehead although his hands were currently being occupied by his sister's smaller ones.

"Rose, I hardly think that 'kissing on it' is proper; you're fifteen and I'm twenty two and we're both grown and not children any longer."

She pouted. He frowned, and the grip on his hands got tighter – if that was even possible.

The pout didn't do much; his stern expression remained in place even though he felt like his fingers could break at any given moment.

"But it's a promise, and we're both agreeing, aren't we? I'm your sister, not a brazen hussy trying to steal the kingdom from you." The words 'brazen hussy' issuing from his sister's mouth was almost more than Logan could handle. His cool and austere demeanor cracked enough for one smile to leak through, one little upturning of his lips and she grinned widely, knowing she had won.

And that's when she leaned in, soft brown curls falling forward into her chocolate eyes and – Logan! What was he _thinking_? This was his sister! She kissed him, once, on the lips and with her child-like innocence, and nothing more.

"See? Not so bad, and now the promise is sealed! You can't go back on it, okay?"

He nodded, almost reluctant to let her teenaged frame leap off his body and her hands leave his, but it couldn't last forever.

It would be the last time he ever allowed his sister to show him affection.

In some ways, he hated her for it, and in others, he was glad that this was the end. He went to Aurora and forgot all about their promise; when he came back he ruined an entire nation along with his mother's legacy. She rose up against him, took the throne and finally relieved him of his responsibilities – the ones he wasn't handling all that well.

And then he was a prisoner and facing her fury in the throne room as a thousand voices swelled behind her, clamoring for his death.

All of their voices disappeared at those simple words, the ones he'd subconsciously feared this entire time.

"You forgot your promise. _You forgot._"

It was the only thing that wrecked his pride and made him look at his feet; it was his only regret.

That he didn't' have enough time for his beloved little sister, that he forgot his promise.

She made him pay, though, didn't she?

_Didn't she?_

* * *

Meh, I don't really feel like a captured Logan correctly. I'm trying to get an idea of him and how he was like before his entire life was ruined by Aurora so… I dunno. And the Princess, of course being her wide-eyed, child-like, optimistic self. Love these guys 3

Review if you'd like, but no big.


End file.
